Potions class
by Looney 23
Summary: Aquella era una clase de pociones como cualquier otra hasta que Snape le quito aquel pergamino a Ron y descubrió que su secreto más profundo no era tan secreto como él creía. [Regalo para Seremoon]


**_Este fic participa en el intercambio navideño "Bajo el árbol de Navidad" del foro El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos._**

 **Diclaimer:** _Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling_

 _Esta historia es para mi AI **Seremoon**. _

_Está basada en tu petición número 3. Ojale te guste y que se parezca a lo que pediste._

 _ **N/A:** Las frases que están escritas en cursiva y/o con comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes._

* * *

 **Potions class (o de cómo Severus Snape descubrió que Ronald Weasley conocía su más profundo secreto)**

Era otra tarde aburrida y tediosa, (como siempre que tocaba clase de Pociones con el profesor Snape) el cielo estaba gris y nada hacía que el ánimo de los alumnos de tercer año de Gryffindor y Slytherin mejorara.

Bueno, de la mayoría porque en las filas de en medio se encontraba Ronald Weasley con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada que solo las fans enloquecidas hacen cuando piensan en su ídolo favorito,

Sin embargo, está no era la razón por la que Ron sonreía como un idiota mientras dibujaba algo sobre el pergamino en donde se suponía que debería de estar escribiendo el apunte sobre _"Antídotos contra plantas venenosas",_ no, era algo más, algo que por lo visto solo sabía su amiga Hermione, quien (estaba sentada en la fila de atrás junto al niño que vivió) contrario a sus costumbres, observaba divertida y con una sonrisa estúpida lo que su amigo pelirrojo estaba haciendo.

Y en cuanto a Harry, bueno, él ni siquiera estaba viendo lo que hacía su amigo, pues estaba demasiado ocupado maldiciendo a Snape mentalmente por quitarle 10 puntos a Gryffindor por culpa (como siempre) de Neville Longbottom y su falta de talento en la preparación de Pociones como para que algo más le importara en ese momento.

Tristemente a Ron no le dudo mucho la diversión, pues el profesor Snape lo estaba viendo desde hacía ya un largo rato y solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para regañarlo y quitarle el pergamino; sin mencionar que se deleitaba pensando en lo 15, no 20 puntos más que iba a perder Gryffindor en un solo día. _«_ _Todo gracias a estos mocosos estúpidos_ _»_ _._ Pensaba.

—Vaya, vaya, por lo que veo señor Weasley, la detención de la otra vez junto con el señor Potter sirvió de nada ¿verdad?

Al escuchar el apellido de su amigo, Hermione inmediatamente se hizo para atrás todo lo que pudo y se puso a escribir lo que estaba anotado en el pizarrón, mientras que Ron guardó el pergamino a toda velocidad y trató de fingir demencia ante el profesor más temido de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dice eso señor?

—Por el pergamino que tiene sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Pergamino? ¿Cuál pergamino?

—El que estaba encima de la mesa hace un minuto y que lo tenía a usted y a la señorita Granger sumamente entretenidos- Contestó el profesor mirando a Hermione de reojo quien a pesar de la indirecta tan directa se quedó callada y dejo que su amigo se las apañara como pudiera.

Ron se dio cuenta y pensó para sus adentros cómo se vengaría de su amiga una vez que saliera de este lio.

—Yo.. yo no sé de qué pergamino habla señor…

—Deje de hacerse el gracioso señor Weasley y deme ese pergamino.

—Ya le dije que no sé de qué pergamino habla, yo, yo solo estaba escribiendo lo que usted puso en el pizarrón.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y entonces dónde está su apunte sobre los antídotos contra las plantas venenosas que no lo veo?

—Eh, aquí está.. –respondió Ron al tiempo que le extendía un pergamino que estaba cerca del que estaba ocupando hacía unos momentos.

—Usted cree que yo soy un idiota ¿verdad señor Weasley?

—¿Qué? Claro que no señor, yo nunca creería eso de usted…

—¿Entonces por qué pretende engañarme dándome el apunte de la clase pasada?

Un _¡Uhhhhh!_ general fue lo que se escuchó en el salón después de que Snape hiciera aquella pregunta.

—¿El de la clase pasada? Oh, este yo… yo, seguramente me confundí….

—¡Ya basta señor Weasley! ¡Deje de hacerse el tonto y deme el pergamino que estaba usando hace un momento! –Exigió Snape dando un golpe sobre la banca del asustado chico.

—Pero…

—Si sigue así señor Weasley, lo único que va a conseguir es que su castigo sea mucho peor de lo que iba a ser en un principio. Así que se lo repetiré solo una vez más: Deme ese pergamino.

—Pero yo…

—¡Que me lo dé le digo!

Y a Ron no le quedó de otra más que sacar el pergamino que tan celosamente se había esforzado en esconder sobre sus rodillas. Las manos le temblaban y mientras lo sacaba de su escondite hizo todo lo posible para que nadie lo viera.

En cuanto Snape lo vio, se lo arrebato de las manos y se apresuró a desdoblarlo. En ese momento Ron sintió que su corazón se detuvo y empezó a sudar frío pues solo era fracción de segundos para que su profesor se diera cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo durante toda la clase.

 _«_ _Mierda, ahora sí que metí las cuatro hasta el fondo. Snape me matará en cuanto vea lo que está en el pergamino ¡Estoy muerto! Y lo peor de todo es que Hermione me dejo solo. Oh, no cabe duda, con amigos así quien necesita enemigos…_ _»_

—Ahora si voy a saber qué es lo que lo ha mantenido tan divertido durante más de una hora y media señor Weasley…

Pero en cuanto Snape desplegó el pergamino ante sus ojos, se congeló por completo y toda la furia que tenía se desvaneció en un instante para ser sustituida por una expresión muy extraña… como de miedo

 _«_ _¡Hasta aquí llegué! Adiós mundo cruel. Snape me hará cachitos y Fred y George se reirán a montones en mi funeral. Malditos, ya me los imagino diciendo: Pobrecito del pequeño Ronnie, murió por ser demasiado idiota. Imbéciles, les vendré a jalar las patas cuando duerman…_ _»_

Cuando Snape termino de desdoblar el papel, esperaba encontrarse con alguna cursilería adolescente, como una carta o una invitación a salir para la señorita Granger, pero en vez de ver un estúpido poema escrito con letra temblorosa y con montones de errores ortográficos, vio un dibujo suyo _«_ _¿Por qué Weasley me dibujaría?_ _»_ _._ Pero solo tuvo que mover un poco sus ojos para encontrar la respuesta: Era un dibujo de su cara, sí, pero no solo de él, en ese pedazo de pergamino también estaba el rostro de Remus Lupin, su compañero de Hogwarts, su colega en la enseñanza, el hombre que le arrebato por enésima más una el puesto que por tanto años había ambicionado… ( _«_ _El hombre que te quita el sueño cada noche_ _»_ _…_ dijo una vocecilla en tono burlón que desde hacía un tiempo siempre aparecía en su mente cuando pensaba en algo que estuviera relacionado con Lupin. _«_ _Cállate_ _»_ _,_ pensó.) y ambos se estaban besando apasionadamente, como si no hubiera un mañana. Cosa que como era de esperar, provocó que la enorme satisfacción que había sentido ante la perspectiva de castigar a Weasley se desvaneciera en un segundo, pues aparte de eso el maldito dibujo incluía las frases: _"Lupin x Snape"_ y _"Snape ama a Lupin"_ con un montón de corazoncitos flotando por todas partes…

Ron por su parte, al ver que el profesor no hacía ni decía nada como buen Gryffindor, saco valor de donde no lo tenía y se atrevió a exteriorizar algunas de las muchas preguntas que atravesaban en esos momentos la cabeza de todos sus compañeros:

—¿Señor, está bien?… Yo puedo explicarlo… ¿Señor?...

Pero contrario a lo que Ron esperaba, Snape no dijo nada y siguió con la mirada fija en el pergamino haciendo que todos tuvieran más curiosidad (si es que eso era posible) y se preguntaran unos a otros qué era lo que estaba escrito en ese pergamino que provocó que el profesor menos impresionable del colegio se quedara paralizado…

 _Mierda, no puede ser…_

 _¿Por qué Weasley dibujó esto?..._

 _Se supone que nadie lo sabía, que era un secreto. Mi Secreto…_

 _¿Cómo pudo saberlo? ¿Quién se lo dijo?..._

 _¿Será que soy demasiado evidente?..._

 _No, eso es imposible. Seguí al pie de la letra todos los consejos de ese libro que Dumbledore tenía en su despacho: "Consejos para no delatarte ante el mago que te gusta?..._

 _¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que se lo robe, digo de que lo tomé prestado?..._

 _¿Alguien más lo sabe?..._

 _¿No es ésta la clase de cosas que harían los gemelos Weasley?.._

 _¡Ellos lo saben!..._

 _¡Malditos! ¡Pero cuando los atrapé sabrán lo que es amar a Merlín en tierra de muggles!..._

 _Pero, si Weasley que tiene la sensibilidad de una cuchara y la vista mucho peor que Potter lo sabe, entonces, eso significa que…_

 _¡Él lo sabe!..._

 _¡Remus lo sabe!…_

 _O por lo menos lo sospecha…_

 _¡Mierda!… ahora me explicó porque me ha estado evitando desde la semana pasada..._

 _¡Diablos!... esto no debía de ser así…_

 _Seré el hazmerreír de todos…_

 _#Ya me cargó el payaso…_

 _Tranquilo Severus, tranquilo, esto es algo que se puede arreglar con un Obliviate masivo…_

 _Pero Dumbledore se daría cuenta y lo revertería…_

 _¡Me expulsarían!..._

 _Pero al menos sería por un buen motivo y me ahorraría tener que huir antes de que Remus me pregunte algo…_

 _Pero Dumbledore me mataría…_

 _¡Mierda y mil veces mierda! ¡Estoy frito!…_

 _Sería mejor que empezara a empacar mis cosas…_

 _¿Pero a dónde iré?..._

 _Tiene que ser un lugar que esté muy lejos de aquí…_

 _Groenlandia podría ser una buena opción…_

 _Por otra parte, hay que admitir que Weasley dibuja bien…_

 _Por lo menos hace algo más interesante que los estúpidos garabatos que hacen los idiotas de sus hermanos…_

 _Si le echara ganas podría ser un buen dibujante…_

Y tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que solo pudo volver a la realidad cuando escucho los gritos cada vez más insistentes de Ronald.

—¡Profesor! ¿Profesor Snape me escucha?

—¿Ah? ¿Qué es lo que pasa señor Weasley?

—¿Está, está usted bien?

—Claro ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –Contestó Snape recuperando en un dos por tres la compostura y su tono frío y distante de siempre.

—Es que, no...no me contestaba. Ya llevaba hablándole más de cinco minutos y usted no me respondía.

 _«_ _Mierda, no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo, yo solo sentí que paso un minuto. Diablos esto no debe volver a repetirse. Por otra parte Weasley es un posible delator, o lo que es lo mismo, un enemigo. Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es ponerlo de mi lado…_ _»_

—No, no se preocupe señor Weasley, no me pasa nada, estoy perfectamente. Lo que pasa es que me quedé pensando cuál va a ser el castigo y el premio que le voy a dar.

—¿Premio? ¿Cuál premio?

—El que se merece por este dibujo. Lo felicito señor Weasley, está muy bien hecho.

Ron como era de esperar se quedó en shock.

—¿Qué? Pero, pero…

—Sin peros, yo siempre he sido un gran admirador del arte y sería un sacrilegio de mi parte castigarlo por hacer una obra como esta…

El silencio absoluto , así como la curiosidad eran lo que reinaba en la estancia después de una declaración como esa, pero Severus los dejó con la duda y continuó con su discurso.

—…Por lo que he decidido darle a usted 50 puntos para su casa.

Lo cual generó un tremendo alboroto y una ola de gritos, aplausos y vítores del lado de todos los alumnos de la casa de los leones y un montón de caras de incomprensión y de incredulidad por parte de Ron y de los alumnos de Slytherin quienes veían a su profesor de Pociones como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Snape lo notó pero no dijo nada y espero a que los ánimos se calmaran para volver a tomar la palabra.

—Sí, voy a darle 50 puntos a su casa, porque lo que usted hizo es un dibujo muy hermoso, pero a pesar de eso lo voy a tener que castigar.

—¡Ahhhh! –exclamaron todos sus compañeros, en especial Harry y Hermione quienes ya daban por sentado que Ron la había librado.

— ¿Qué? Pero si usted dijo hace un momento que…

—Sé lo que dije señor Weasley, pero cada cosa tiene su momento y justamente ahorita estábamos en mi clase y que yo sepa, es de Pociones, no de Dibujo. Así que lo siento pero se queda en detención. Lo espero en mi oficina a las cinco y media junto con la señorita Granger. Por favor sean puntuales. En cuanto a los demás ya pueden irse, la clase ha terminado.

Hermione maldijo mentalmente a su maestro porque pensaba que ya se había salvado del castigo, pero a diferencia de Ron no dijo nada y simplemente asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que empezaba a recoger sus cosas y obligaba a a su amigo (quien seguía sin comprender qué era lo que acababa de pasar) a que hiciera lo mismo.

Snape por su parte supo de inmediato que Hermione había entendido todo sin necesidad de palabras, así como que a sus alumnos de Slytherin, en especial Draco Malfoy, tenían unas ganas enormes de asesinarlo.

 _«_ _Ay chicos, créanme que lo siento, yo tampoco hubiera querido darle todos esos puntos a Weasley, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería evitar que él y la señorita Granger revelaran mi secreto delante de todo el mundo. Ya di el primer paso, solo falta hablar con ellos en privado para sobornarlos, digo pedirles que por favor no digan nada porque mi reputación está primero, incluso antes que mi fidelidad con Slytherin y porque aunque Remus ya sospeche algo, nunca podrá confirmarlo porque yo haré hasta lo imposible para que nunca lo sepa_ _»_

* * *

 _ **N/A 2:** Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo que se supone es de humor. No sé cómo habrá quedado, pero como te dije antes espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito._


End file.
